


I Know I Know You

by CarmillaAndStuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaAndStuff/pseuds/CarmillaAndStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having that awkward 20 minute conversation with someone you know, but can't remember, is hard enough. But for Laura it's torture because it just so happens that this "stranger" is not only beautiful, but seems to remember a great deal about her, while she can't even remember the girl's name. (Kind of hard to summarize. Give it read! (: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this pretty much happened to me yesterday and I thought it made a decent prompt. So I'm gonna write it, but with a totally better ending than my experience lol Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

Laura didn't _hate_ her job, but today was dragging and she kind of couldn't wait for it to be over. Since she was going to be entering her Junior year of college in the fall, Laura had decided it was probably a good idea to actually get a decent job this summer. Those nasty college loans weren't going to pay themselves. So, despite her better judgement, she applied to a local grocery store in her home town. It just so happened that it was pretty much the only place to get groceries in town, so working there involved seeing a lot of people she knew, and also working with 90% of her graduating class from high school.

Laura sighed as she weaved through the crowd of people trying to get their grocery shopping done, pulling a table stacked with bags of potatoes behind her. She reached the display and began to rotate out the old and new stock. About halfway through her job was when it happened. She had turned to grab something off of her cart when she made eye contact with _her._ Laura knew she recognized the girl's face from school and from around town, but she didn't think much of it. That is until, as she began to turn away, she saw her face light up with recognition. Next thing she knew the girl was making her way over to her and Laura quickly wracked her brain for any kind of information about her. As she watched her getting closer to where she was, Laura took in her appearance. Long, wavy, black hair flowed over her shoulders and her lips were set in a lopsided smile. She wore a black tank top, ripped black jeans and combat boots. As she got closer Laura put on a smile she hoped was genuine while a steady stream of ' _oh shit_ ' was rolling through her head.

_Come on, Laura! How do you not remember anything about her besides her looks?!_

"Hey! So, you're working here now?" The girl asked as she settled in, watching Laura work.

"Hey! Yeah, gotta make some money, pay for school," Laura said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I get that," the dark haired girl said with a smile. "I worked here a couple years ago. But I was a cashier. I would've preferred to do something back here. At least people don't bother you as much."

Laura laughed.

_Wow, she's really cute. How the hell can I not remember her name?_

"True," she said, only half paying attention to her work. "Though you do get the people who sometimes ask, 'where are the potatoes?', when I am literally holding a bag in my hand."

The girl laughed and Laura couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"God. I dunno if I'd be able to deal with that without being a sarcastic ass."

"Oh it's hard sometimes, but y'know, I'd rather not be fired," Laura said.

"That's fair," she said, before changing the subject,"Oh, are you staying on campus next semester?"

So she did in fact know her from school. At least she wasn't wrong about that.

Laura shook her head. "Can't really afford it."

"No?"

"Nah, they charge too much a semester and I live close enough to commute. So..." Laura looked down at her work for a moment, at this point she was just shifting bags around the stand to look busy. "What about you?"

"Nope, saves money to just commute. Though it really sucks when you have to get up an extra hour early," she said. The look of utter dread on her face was kind of adorable.

Laura groaned playfully. "Yeah. Definitely not looking forward to that."

The dark haired girl smiled. "You have any early classes next semester?"

"Uh, yeah one," Laura said after a moment of thought.

"What classes are you taking?"

Laura paused to think. She had chosen her classes back in the spring and honestly couldn't remember what two of them were, probably because she was still trying to figure out the name of the beautiful girl in front of her. The girl raised her eyebrow as Laura tried to come up with a coherent answer.

"Oh uh... I'm taking an Intro to Creative Writing class and an... Intro to Literature Research class, cause I decided to declare a minor in Litt."

"Oh! Cool so you _did_ decide to do that!"

Finally something in Laura's brain clicked. She was in her Women's Litt class from last semester. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Well, that's cool. Maybe I'll see if I can get into that class with you next semester," she said with a smile.

"You haven't gotten your classes yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm waiting on some funding I'm going to be getting and can't pick classes until it comes through. It's a real pain in the ass. But, do  you know what time the class is at?"

Laura's heart sunk, she had absolutely no idea. But a thought crossed her mind, a way to get a name and even a number from this beautiful girl in front of her. All she would have to do is say she wasn't sure, but she could give her her number and she'd text her later what time the class was at. It was a fool proof plan. Except at the last minute Laura panicked and only ended up saying she wasn't sure. She didn't want to come off too strong, she had no idea if this woman was even into girls. Laura mentally kicked herself from backing out when the dark haired girl's smile faltered a little.

"Oh. Well I'll look it up and see if there are any spaces available in any of the classes. Hopefully it'll be yours," she added, smiling a little wider.

"That'd be awesome," Laura said, still shifting around the potatoes on the display.

The girl looked at Laura fumbling with the bags. "And sorry, I don't mean to bother you or anything..."

Laura's head snapped back to look at her. "What? No no I welcome the distraction," she said smiling.

She smiled back and Laura's heart swelled. "Well, I've gotta get going, but it was good seeing you," she said, starting to walk away backwards slowly. "I hope I get into that class with you, cupcake."

"Great too see you, too! Have a good one!" Laura said, smile still plastered to her face as the girl turned and walked away.

Laura quickly straightened up the mess that was the potato display and went to get her next job. Throughout the rest of her work day she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious raven-haired girl. She knew she was in a class with her last semester but aside from that she was drawing a complete blank. Which was ridiculous, because that girl was so sweet and pretty and smart. _How_ could she actually forget everything about her?! Laura groaned as she looked up at the clock and saw that she still had an hour left to her shift. She couldn't wait to be out of there to find out everything she could about this girl.

* * *

 After Laura got home from work she went straight to her room and booted up her laptop. She was determined to find this girl if it was the last thing she did. She opened a window and brought up her Facebook page, before quickly clicking on her 'friends'. Laura scrolled through every single one of her friends twice before realizing that she wasn't friends with her on Facebook. With a sigh, Laura typed in 'Student at Silas University' in the search bar. Since this mystery woman was from her home town _and_ went to college with her, Laura figured she would be one of the first people to pop up on the search feed. However, as Laura kept scrolling and scrolling and scrolling through countless students, not recognizing any of the faces in the profile pictures to be her mystery girl, she began to lose hope. Refusing to give up, Laura kept searching. She had to be here somewhere.

 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Laura was face down on her bed, burying her head into her yellow pillow. With a huff she rolled herself over and blew her hair out of her face as she grabbed her phone and texted the one person who may actually be able to help.

 **Laura:** _So... this happened today..._

Laura typed out a message explaining that days events and hit 'send'. A short while later her phone buzzed.

 **LaFonbrain:** _GOD DAMMIT LAURA!!_

 **Laura:**   _Please just shoot me now. I've been on Facebook for HOURS trying to find this girl and it's useless._

 **LaFonbrain:** _No need to get all dramatic, L. Now come on you really can't remember her name?_ **  
**

**Laura:** _I have no clue! All I know about her is that she goes to Silas and is from my hometown!_

 **LaFonbrain:** _If she's from town then she probably went to your high school. Check your year books!_

 **Laura:**   _LAF YOU'RE A GENIUS_

 **LaFonbrain:** _I know. :)_ **  
**

Laura put her phone down and grabbed her high school year book from the corner of her room. As she sat down with it a realization hit her. She quickly picked her phone back up.

 **Laura:** _I have NO idea when she graduated..._

 **LaFonbrain:**   _Just look through them all, L_

Laura frowned.

 **Laura:** _I only have the one. And I'm like 99.9% sure she's older than me..._

"Ugh," Laura groaned flopping back onto her bed. "Whyyyyyyy?"

She put her hands over her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

 **LaFonbrain:** _Well... I mean if you're really this desperate you could always email the professor?_

Laura laughed.

 **Laura:** _Oh yeah? and what exactly would I-_

A thought suddenly sprung into her head and she backspaced her message.

 **Laura:** _If he sent out an email to the entire class her school email would be on the list! That would give me a last name!_

Laura quickly opened her student email and found one from her professor from the previous semester. Going through the list she quickly typed in each of the last names into the search bar on Facebook.

'Kirsch'

A picture of a Zeta dude-bro popped up on her screen.

_Definitely not that one..._

'Lawrence'

Laura recognized her as the TA from that class.

_Nope._

'Luce'

Another dude-bro.

_COME ON._

After going through the entire list of students Laura had no luck finding her mystery girl. However, there were a few people on the list that didn't appear to have a Facebook account.

'Hall', 'Eisen' and 'Karnstein'.

 Laura let out yet another groan. 

_Leave it to me to have a crush on the girl who doesn't have social media accounts._

Laura picked up her phone and shot another text to LaF.

 **Laura:** _She. Doesn't. Have. A. Facebook._

**LaFonbrain:** _Well, what did she look like?_

By this point Laura had been thinking about the girl so long and looking at thousands of different faces, that she was beginning to forget what she actually did look like.

 **Laura:** _Uh... pretty?_

 **LaFonbrain:** _Thanks. That's helpful._ **  
**

Laura rolled her eyes and tried to remember as much about the girl as possible.

 **Laura:** _Long black hair and really pretty dark brown eyes. And a BRILLIANT jawline..._

 **LaFonbrain:** _Oh no..._ **  
**

She laughed. LaF knew Laura's intense weakness for jawlines.

 **Laura:**   _I know_

 **LaFonbrain:** _Dude. You gotta find her._ **  
**

**Laura:**   _I know! Ugh... I'm in too deep. And she's probably straight._

 **LaFonbrain:** _Your gaydar really does kinda suck..._

 **Laura:**   _LAF. NOT HELPING._

 **LaFonbrain:** _Sorry Laur. I mean, she's gonna have to buy food again sometime right? You'll see her again._

Laura scoffed. _Yeah. And I still won't know anything about her..._

 **Laura:** _Yeah... I guess._ **  
**

**LaFonbrain:** _Go to bed L. Maybe it'll come to you._

 **Laura:** _right. night LaF._ **  
**

* * *

 

Summer flew by and before she knew it Laura was driving to campus for her first day of classes. She had never felt so nervous. Today was the day she would find out who that mystery girl was, assuming she got into Laura's Litt course, which was a long shot... but a girl could hope.

Laura found a parking spot and made her way to her class. Room 307. As she entered she looked around, a few seats were taken but the hall was mostly still empty, considering she had gotten there pretty early. She walked to the back of the class and took a seat as she scanned the room. The raven-haired girl wasn't there yet. But Laura didn't let that discourage her. She didn't really seem the type to actually show up early to class. As the minutes ticked by more and more students began to file into the classroom. Each time the door would open Laura felt her heart speed up, only to drop when she realized it wasn't the person she was looking for. Soon enough the professor walked into the classroom and signaled for everyone to quiet down so that she could take role call. Laura let her mind wander as the professor rattled off names. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be... her and whoever that girl was. It hurt to think that way because despite how many times Laura had tried to forget about her, she couldn't. There was something about this person that kept drawing her back, making her want to remember exactly who she was. Or you know, at the very least, her _name_.

"Laura Hollis?"

Laura's head snapped up at the sound of her name and she raised her hand.

"Here."

She let out a sigh. At this point she just wanted some form of-

"Carmilla Karnstein?"

-closure.

_Wait... what?_

Laura looked around the room frantically trying to find the owner of the name, remembering it as one of the names on her 'no Facebook' list. When there was no reply from the class the professor read it off again.

"Is there a Carmilla Karnstein present?"

Suddenly the door opened and in strolled the girl who had been driving Laura crazy for months, clad in leather pants and all black with dark sunglasses.

"I'm Carmilla," she said,"sorry, parking was a bitch."

The professor looked her up and down. "Right, well, please take a seat now Miss. Karnstein, and maybe leave a little earlier in the future."

Carmilla smirked and started towards the back of the room, mumbling under her breath, "Don't get your hopes up prof."

As she neared the back of the class Laura realized that the seat next to her was open, and she had never been so happy in her entire life. She watched as Carmilla scanned the back row from behind her shades, looking for a spot before her eyes settled on Laura and a grin broke out across her face. She lifted her sunglasses up and squinted at the blonde, as if to confirm it was really her.

"Cutie!" She said, sitting down in the seat next to her. "Guess it's my lucky day."

Laura stared at her for a moment. She had wanted to have this opportunity all summer, but now that it was there she froze. The only thing she could manage to say was, "Carmilla."

Carmilla shifted in her seat so she could look at Laura better, her lips in a thin line and brow creased, like she was debating whether or not to say what was on her mind.

"Hey... uh... listen, I don't want to come off sounding, like, rude or anything but... I can't for the life of me remember what your name is," she finally mumbled out.

Laura's jaw dropped. It must have been like something out of a cartoon because she could have sworn it hit the floor. All this time, she had been freaking out. For the _entire_ summer and yet here was her mystery girl, Carmilla, coming clean about the very thing she was freaking out about for months.

Carmilla backtracked, assuming Laura was offended. "Look, I know we talked and stuff over the summer and we had that one class together, but I'm just really bad with names and when I saw you working I had to say 'hi' 'cause you just looked so cute... and I tried to find out on my own, but I don't have a Facebook or anything so that didn't work. And so I just-"

Laura cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips. She had wanted to do that all summer, and hey... she called her 'cute' during her little speech so she refused to miss the window of opportunity. Carmilla kissed her back briefly before they heard someone clearing their throat at the front of the room. The girls turned forward to see their professor looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Laura? Carmilla? Care to join class?"

Laura blushed red as Carmilla snickered. As the professor went back to teaching class Carmilla leaned over and whispered in Laura's ear, making her smile.

"So, Laura, can I buy you lunch?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave any kind of comments! Hit me up on tumblr (menzelcastlefan). I also write Chasing Dreams, so y'know check that out (Shameless self promotion here...) Anyway have a great day/night! :)


End file.
